Malcolm in the Middle: Humiliation Memory
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Malcolm returns home and relieves a memory with his brother, Reese


**This was an old roleplay I did with someone from Instagram a long time ago. Had it written down, but never finished it until now.**

* * *

Another day, another week. It is Friday and not much people are in the neighborhood as that what it looks like as a bus is driving down the street. Inside the bus, there is only a young male, sitting in the back with his backpack next to him with his name 'Malcolm' written on it. He had some short brown hair with the front sticking up a bit and had some freshly cut hair around his face and had some black headphones on. He is also wearing a grey jacket with a red shirt underneath, blue jeans and regular shoes.

He has his earbuds in his ears and is staring out the window, looking at the neighborhood. The neighborhood is rather so quiet and calm for once. The neighborhood was so active before. Guess everything changes when you leave for a long time, 6 months exactly. The bus stopped and Malcolm grabbed his bag and walked out the bus and walked through the neighborhood.

It didn't take him long to walk to a familiar house, his old home. He walks up to it, pulls out his keys and opens the door.

"Hello! Is anyone home?!"

No response. He just shrugs his shoulders and drop his bag at the front door. He walks over, flops on the couch and sighs all loudly. He looks around and sees that the house hasn't changed, except for a few toys along the floor that belonged to his little brother Jamie. Still can't believe his parents are having another kid. You figure after 4 or 5, they would stop, but guess not.

He grabs the tv remote that is on the floor and turns on the tv.

It didn't take long for the front door to open and Malcolm sits up and looks to see who it is. He looks and sees that it's his older brother, Reese. He still looks the same as he did when Malcolm left, same hair style and all, except he did get a bit taller. He looked like he just got off of work since he had a black polo shirt tucked in his beige khakis.

"Hey bro. Didn't expect to see you here." Said Reese.

"I wasn't planning it, but since I was off for a while, I figured come and visit to mom. See how she's doing." Replied Malcolm.

"Speaking of which, where is she and everyone else?"

"I don't know. Just got here."

Reese just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a few things and started making a sandwich. Malcolm decided to go to the kitchen as well, but he was thirsty instead. He poured a glass full of orange juice and he took a better look at his brothers attire since he never wears clothes like that.

"What's with the clothes, had an interview or something?" said Malcolm.

"No. I got off of work about an hour ago. Didn't want to change. Just came straight here. Wanted to grab the last of my stuff since I have more room back at my place." Replied Reese.

"Guess Craig sold some stuff to make more room for you?" said Malcolm as he took a sip of orange juice.

"No. I moved out of Craig's place and moved in with a co-worker at the View-height apartments."

Malcolm was shocked at the response and spit out the orange juice.

"Wh…what. View-Height's. Those are really good apartments." Said Malcolm.

"Yeah. My co-worker's roommate moved out and wanted another roommate, so I asked him and I moved in last month. Brought all my stuff here after leaving Craig's."

Malcolm was all surprised to hear that his brother is doing well, better than him right now.

"O well. Speaking of which, how is Harvard doing?" said Reese

Malcolm didn't say anything. He was thinking of his time at Harvard and it wasn't good. His classes were good, passing all of them, but outside of class was bad. When he is not in class, he is working as a janitor. He remembered all the times he had to clean up a lot of messes. A lot of the students even messed with him. They mostly dump food on his head and trip him, but some occasions, they would either throw him in the dumpster or give him painful wedgies. Even one time, a student pantsed Malcolm infront of everyone in the courtyard. What was worse, he was wearing tighty whities and everyone saw and laughed at him. He has some good days, but most are worse. He was lucky everyone was on break. Couldn't handle any more humiliation.

"Well it's…it's going good so far. Love it." Said a lying Malcolm.

"That's good. Least your doing great as well. Got to have something good going for you since all we had was horrible days while living here." Replied Reese.

"Yeah that is true. It was hard living here. The neighborhood hated us and all we had was each other and all we did was torture each other, mostly Dewey."

"True. It was a lot of fun…except for the time our prank went wrong during his school play."

Malcolm thought about it and it was one of those horrible days. It was indeed in the top 10 of humiliating days.

* * *

_This was a long time ago. 3yrs to be exact. Before Jamie and during the time Francis was at military school._

_The day of the play happened quick. Dewey and his class were having a play. The play was an odd musical and Dewey was gonna sing through most of it. It was quick because Dewey got the part Monday and it was already Friday. The play was outside since the main gym had some water damage and they were fixing the damage._

_Anyways, Malcolm and Reese were just standing around, talking to each other until the play starts._

_Malcolm was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt, beige pants and regular white shoes. Reese was wearing a black sweater with a single yellow strip going across the front, blue jeans and black shoes._

_Both were waiting for their parents since they were with Dewey. Both brothers noticed at how much attention Dewey was getting and it was getting on their nerves for some reason. They were talking about getting Dewey and embarrassing him infront of everyone during the play. Reese and Malcolm were looking around and they saw a tent that was selling some food. Both now know what to use._

_Malcolm and Reese had to do it fast, so they went over to the tent and they saw that they were selling some Red Chile. Perfect to use and easy to stain Dewey's shirt since he was wearing a brand-new white shirt._

_Malcolm managed to distract the guy long enough for Reese to grab the pot of Red Chile and walk to their spot, which was a bush that was in the back of the crowd. It's a perfect spot since no one can see them when they throw the Chile and they were really good at throwing._

_Both met up behind the bush and waited for the play to start. It only took 10mins for the play to start and everyone was in their seats. Dewey came out with a few people and he was center stage infront of everyone. Malcolm and Reese smiled since they have a perfect opportunity now. Both rolled up their sleeves and grabbed a hand full of Chile. Both were prepared to throw a huge hand full of Chile. Dewey was singing and he can see his older brothers in the very back with Chile in their hands and a big smile on their faces._

_Both Malcolm and Reese were about to throw the Chile until Dewey accidently and on purposely dropped the mic and it released a huge soundwave. The soundwave was loud enough to hurt both Malcolm and Reese's ears and they threw the Chile in a different direction and it went flying and hit a few older guys, who was standing in the back row. The guys were mad since they got pelted with Red Chile. Both guys turned around and saw both Malcolm and Reese looking at him in shock. They knew they were screwed since they knew the guys from school. One's name was Adam and the other was Jason. They were both seniors and both were rather big and tall for their age._

_Malcolm knew that him and Reese were screwed since he can see their hands were all covered in Chile. Adam and Jason then walked over to the brothers. Malcolm and Reese started to run away. Adam and Jason did the same and ran after both of them. Shockingly, no one saw what happened since they were paying attention to the play and messing with their ears. _

_Both Malcolm and Reese around the school and both saw that the school door was cracked open. Both saw it a great way to lose both those seniors since the school doors are always locked after school. Both were running until Reese tripped over his shoelaces and fell to the ground. Malcolm kept running until he got inside and he yelled for Reese to hurry up. Reese managed to get up, but Adam and Jason were right behind him. Malcolm freaked out as Adam and Jason were getting closer, so he shut the door before Reese could get in._

_Reese tried to open the door, but it was locked. He tried to tell Malcolm to open the door, but he didn't want the two seniors to get him as well, so he didn't do it. Just then, both Adam and Jason grabbed Reese and dragged him away._

_Malcolm signed in relief since they didn't get him. He knew he was gonna hear it from Reese afterwards. Malcolm wanted to leave and head home but couldn't since Adam and Jason were probably waiting for him, so he would have to stay in the school for a long time, just until Dewey's performance was over. He wasn't gonna watch it anyways since he was dragged there to begin with. _

_He decided to sit down and lean against the door and wait. It took about an hour before Malcolm could hear some cheers and such. He decided to exit the school and head back to the event._

_Malcolm was heading to the event and when he turned the corner, he could see Reese all tied up to a pole and his arms were tied behind him with his belt. Lucky enough, his pants waistline wasn't wide enough for his pants to go down to his ankles, but they were down a bit at his hips and you could see a bit of his blue boxers._

_Before Malcolm could react, Adam came from behind and grabbed Malcolm. He tried to break out of his grip, but Adam was way stronger than him. Jason came out as well and went to Reese and untied him but kept a good grip on him, so he wouldn't run away._

_Both seniors dragged both brothers all the way to the front of the school, by the flagpoles. Dewey's school was weird since they have two flag poles, one that holds the American Flag and the other to hold their school's own flag design._

_Malcolm and Reese freaked out since they know what will happen next, especially Malcolm since he was wearing tighty whities. Something that was a problem for him since that's all he has. It was cheaper that way to buy a huge pack of tighty whities for everyone, mostly Malcolm since they were on sale and more convenient. Reese was lucky enough to get Francis's old clothes._

_Anyways, Adam and Jason got both Malcolm and Reese to the flagpoles. Jason decided to go first. He turned Reese around and his hand lifted Reese's shirt up and he could see Reese's boxers. He grabs the back of Reese's boxers and pulls upwards. Reese winced in pain as his boxers were going up his butt and they were already at his back. Jason then uses his other hand to grab the rope and he ties the rope to the back of Reese's boxers and ties it tight. Jason then starts pulling the rope and Reese starts getting lifted off the ground until Reese was off the ground completely and he was dangling, dealing with a painful hanging wedgie. Jason kept pulling the rope until Reese was half way up the flagpole._

_Both Adam and Jason laughed at Reese. Now both turned their attention to Malcolm. It was his turn now. Malcolm gulped and tried his best to break Adam's grip. Jason came over and punched Malcolm in the gut and Malcolm stopped struggling. Malcolm hunches over and grabs his stomach._

_Adam decided to let Malcolm fall to his knees since he wasn't gonna move and went to untie the rope. As Malcolm was hunched over, his shirt was lifted enough to see his waistband to his tighty whities. Adam told Jason to get Malcolm and he walks over to him. Jason gets behind Malcolm and was gonna grab him, but he stops when he looks down and starts to laugh._

_Adam was confused until Jason told him that Malcolm was wearing nerdy underwear. Malcolm blushed as he knew that he saw his tighty whities. Jason stopped laughing, grabs Malcolm and brings him over to the other flagpole. Jason turns Malcolm and grabs the back of Malcolm's tighty whities and pulls hard. Malcolm winced in pain as his underwear was going far up his butt. He tries his best not to squill like a little girl._

_Jason decided to torture Malcolm a bit more and decided to bounce him up and down. Each tug made the wedgie worse and made Malcolm's underwear go more up his butt. They were already at the back of his neck and the legholes were showing big time._

_Jason stopped bouncing Malcolm and brought him to Adam and he tied the back of Malcolm's underwear with the rope. He starts pulling the rope until Malcolm was off the ground and half way up the flagpole._

_Both Adam and Jason were laughing hard as they saw both Malcolm and Reese dangling off the ground in the most painful kind of wedgie they ever felt. Malcolm and Reese both stopped fighting it and just dangled there as they were stuck and their underwear wasn't gonna rip anytime soon._

_Shortly afterwards, Adam walked over to a bush and brings out a big pot and it was the same pot of Red Chile that both brothers threw earlier. Both Jason and Adam grabbed whatever's left of the Chile and started throwing it at Malcolm and Reese. They hadn't missed at all as every Red Chile they threw hit either Malcolm and Reese. Both tried their best to block the Chile, but it was just making them messier._

_After the pot was empty, both Adam and Jason walked away and went home. Malcolm and Reese just dangled there, in pain from the wedgie and covered in Red Chile. A couple of minutes later, both brothers started to hear a ripping sound. They looked and saw that Reese's boxers were the ones ripping and a few seconds later, Reese's boxers ripped more until they ripped out of Reese's pants and he fell to the ground._

_Reese slowly got up and was rubbing his butt. He signed in relief, but he was still feeling the pain from the hanging wedgie. Malcolm asked Reese to get him down as his underwear wasn't ripping at all. Reese walked over and started lowering Malcolm until he was on the ground. Malcolm tried to untie the rope, but it was very difficult. Malcolm asked for Reese's help and Reese smiled as he walked and turned Malcolm around and instead of trying to untie the rope, he grabbed Malcolm's underwear and started to pull upward._

_Malcolm yelped in pain and demanded what Reese was doing. Reese explained the knot was never gonna be undone since it was like a bully knot. It was impossible to untie. Malcolm thought about it and had no choice, so he told Reese to free him by ripping his underwear. Reese nodded and pulled even more. Malcolm moaned as his underwear went more up his butt, at this point, they were so far up his butt they were practically gone between his cheeks. The legholes were so stretched out that they were at his back and the waistband was all the way at the back of his head._

_With one good tug, Malcolm's tighty whities started to rip until they were shredded and were pulled out of his pants, setting Malcolm free. Malcolm winced in pain and was rubbing his butt and his balls._

_Both brothers then walked back home in shame and covered in Red Chile. They got home and they did get a scolding from their mom, but they didn't care since the worse was already over._

* * *

Malcolm snapped out of his thoughts and it was bad for him to deal with. The room was quiet until Reese chuckled a bit from the memory.

"What is so funny? That was so horrible. That was the day I was picked as a bully target." Said Malcolm.

"It only lasted for a couple more months until Adam and Jason graduated. After that, you went back to your old self and hardly anyone picked on you as well." Replied Reese.

"Well you never had to deal with the constant wedgies and dumpster diving."

"To be fair, all you ever wore was tighty whities and you knew they were nerd underwear, which do attract bullies."

"Not my fault, mom never gave me any of Francis's or your old pairs of underwear. I was lucky enough to get your shirts and pants, but as for underwear, I was stuck with the huge packs of tighty whities that mom could only afford. You were lucky to have all of Francis's clothes and none fit me since they were either big on me or Francis took them when he went to military school."

"Well sorry to hear, but now at least you can buy your own clothes and whatever pairs of underwear you want."

Malcolm stopped talking at that point since Reese was right, but with the Janitor job paying him so little and he barely had enough money for books and other stuff, non-clothing related. The only amount of cash he had was enough for some food and some huge packs of tighty whities.

"Well anyways, I better get my stuff. I want to head home and sleep since I been at work since 6." Said Reese as he went to his old room.

Malcolm just went back to the living room and laid across the couch.

A couple of minutes later, Reese already had most of his stuff in his car, just one box left. Reese grabbed it and was walking to the front door.

"See ya later bro." said Reese.

"See ya Mr. Hotshot." Replied Malcolm without even looking at Reese.

Reese shook his head and looked at Malcolm again and he can see his brother's waistband to his tighty whities. Reese laughed a bit and walked out of the house, thinking his brother will never change and will always wear nerdy underwear.


End file.
